Twice the Heat
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: "Because this is the woman he loves and her alter ego, the character he based off of her, both in the same bed with him. It's twice the fun, twice the pleasure and best of all, twice the 'heat'." A prompt fill for Lou (lousiemcdoogle).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the characters used in this story.**

**Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

><p><em>For Lou (lousiemcdoogle) who prompted me on twitter. Prompt will follow at the end.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twice the Heat<strong>

Hot, searing lips trail down the front of his body, pressing soft kisses to every inch of skin, causing strings of incoherent thoughts to slip from his open mouth. Lips that leave a deliciously, wet path map the expanse of his front side, trailing lower, lower, lower and the anticipation of where they're headed is enough to kill him.

Gripping the satin sheets tightly in his hands, Castle prepares himself for the fury of pleasure that his wife is about to unleash on him. What he's entirely unprepared for is the press of soft lips against his own, just as another set of lips wrap deliciously around his erection. His eyes flash open, but what was startling at first, suddenly turns to shivers of shear anticipation.

"Kate?" he questions, looking back and forth between the identical, gorgeous women staring back at him.

"Mhmm," she mumbles around him, smirking as she draws him further into the heat of her mouth.

He swallows, failing to stop the few curses that fall from his mouth as she works him deeper into the hollow of her throat.

He forces his eyes to focus on the other woman who's pressed deliciously against him, only she's not another woman at all, she's an exact mirror image of Kate.

"There are two of you…" he stutters, sucking in a breath as his hips threaten to jerk off the bed.

"Ah, but you can call me, Nikki," the other woman whispers, grinning wickedly as she kisses into his neck.

Holy shit.

If he's dreaming, and he's sure that he is, waking up is something he's totally not ready for.

Because this is the woman he loves and her alter ego, the character he based off of her, both in the same bed with him. It's twice the fun, twice the pleasure and best of all, twice the 'heat'.

Kate presses her nose against his pelvis, swallowing as the tip of his erection brushes the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Kate," he growls into Nikki's open mouth, groaning when she slicks her tongue over his bottom lip.

Nikki pulls her lips away from his mouth just as Kate releases him from her own and the two women above him share a wicked look that would scare him if it wasn't so damn hot.

Kate moves her body over his, straddling his hips and humming in approval as she grasps him in her hand and slides the tip of his erection through her soaked folds.

Castle gets one glimpse of her as she sinks down, one, mind blowing second to watch her glorious body undulate deliciously over his hips before Nikki swings her legs over his head and grins as she lowers herself over his face.

One taste of her, one impatient swipe of his tongue over her dripping center and he's a goner.

He can't get enough of the tight heat that's wrapped around him, can't get enough of the sweet heat that floods his mouth.

Twice the heat, twice the satisfaction.

* * *

><p>The sounds of Castle's harsh breathing filling the otherwise quiet bedroom wake her from a dreamless sleep. Kate rolls onto her back, preparing to wake him from yet another nightmare, when she focuses in on the words he's mumbling.<p>

He's writhing, panting, and moaning and his hands are fisted in a death grip around the sheet.

But it's the words he continuously moans that have her propping herself up and watching him with a sudden interest.

"Oh, yes. Fuck, Kate. Yes."

She grins at the sound of her name. It's clear now that his dream is quite the opposite of a nightmare. He's having a sex dream, about her.

"Mmm, Nikki, you taste so good."

Wait, what?

Kate pushes herself closer to him, listening for the use of that name again. It clearly wasn't her name but she's kind of turned on to hear that he's having a dream about her and her alter ego.

And from the sounds of it, he's having a damn good time.

It's too bad that it's just a dream. Perhaps she should wake him with the pleasure of reality?

Castle's moans and curses increase in volume and frequency until his hips are rocking against the bed and she wonders if he could come from the dream alone…

She's tempted to wait and see, but the sudden wetness pooling between her legs has her aching for him.

It's time to bring her husband back to reality and remind him that while dreams are fun and all, he can have the real thing any time he wants.

* * *

><p>Kate slowly eases the sheet away from his body, pushing it towards the end of the bed. She slips her t-shirt over her head and slides her panties down her hips and over her legs before maneuvering herself lower until her face is level with his hips.<p>

She slides her fingers through the slot on the front of his boxers and pulls his erection free. And just as he starts to moan her name again, she lowers her head and takes him deep into her mouth.

She has to brace her arm over his hips to keep him from jerking into her mouth, but the slide of her tongue and the twist of her mouth has him racing from dream to reality in a matter of minutes.

In the middle of the next string of incoherent mumbles his eyes flutter open and he stares down at her, chest heaving, eyes wide.

She flicks her tongue over him several times before she pulls away and quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Kate," he pants, reaching for her as he pulls himself into a sitting position.

She lets him pull her into his lap, knees falling to either side of his hips before she smirks and leans in close.

"Were you expecting Nikki?"

She can feel the hard swallow slide down his throat as her lips press against his neck and she smirks before pulling back to look at him.

"If it had been any other woman's name on your lips I would have been upset, but knowing that you were dreaming about two of me is actually pretty hot, Castle."

His hands fall to her hips and he hauls her closer, presses his lips against the scar between her breasts.

"Nikki was my version of you—my fantasy of you back when I thought that's all I was ever going to get. She's what I only imagined that I would ever get to do with you."

Kate hums as his hands slide lower on her hips. "And how did the reality of me measure up to the fantasy that Nikki created?" she asks.

She can't help the rock her hips against him.

"The reality of you is better than any fantasy, Kate. You know that right?"

She slides backwards, reaching for his boxers and pulling them down his legs as he lifts his hips . Once she's thrown them across the room she resettles herself in his lap.

"Well, just in case you need a reminder, why don't I give you some new material for Nikki?"

He groans as she sinks down on him without warning, rolling her hips and laughing when his grip tightens around her waist.

"Oh fuck, Kate."

"Mm, that's more like it," she hums as she lifts her hips and slams back down, over and over again.

If he ever decides to write Nikki into an erotica novel, he already knows the title.

'Twice the Heat'

And it's all thanks to the inspiration of the woman who's currently riding him towards the oblivion of ecstasy.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Castle is asleep dreaming of both Kate and Nikki Heat (the version in his head, not Natalie Rhodes). Bonus points if Kate wakes him for REAL sexy times.<em>

_Would love to hear your thoughts! xo_


End file.
